The use of graphical user interfaces has created a revolution in the field of computers. Instead of having to memorize arcane commands, the user can now manipulate software applications by controlling graphical objects representing their various functions and components. Conventional computer systems, especially computer systems using graphical user interface (GUI) systems accept user input from one or more discrete input devices, such as a keyboard for entering text, and a pointing device, such as a mouse with one or more buttons, for operating the user interface. The keyboard and mouse interface provides for fast creation and modification of documents, spreadsheets, database fields, drawings, photos and the like.
One common use of conventional computers and GUIs is to generate and edit electronic documents. These electronic documents can contain text (e.g., electronic word processors), which are displayed on the user's screen for editing. Typical mobile workers spend a significant amount of time gathering and distributing information on paper. A significant disparity, however, exists between the flexibility provided by the keyboard and mouse interface compared with non-computer pen and paper. Whether it's a phone number, a tentative date for the next meeting, or notes on a presentation, workers may spend many hours manually transcribing and merging handwritten information in traditional programs, such as word processing programs.
Introduction of pen-based computing devices has significantly changed the traditional view of the GUI, and the manner in which users can interact with their computers. One type of pen-based computing devices includes a personal computer in a Tablet form factor. While there are a number of designs, a pen-based computing device is generally interacted by user by way of a physical writable surface and a writing implement. The writable surface may be a display surface or a writing pad. Rather than a standard keyboard or mouse interface, the navigation and control of the GUI occurs via the writing implement. While pen-based computing devices have been helpful, the transition to a computer-based note taking or other applications for these mobile workers may prove difficult indeed. Conventional application programs, such as word processors, spreadsheet programs, database programs, electronic mail programs, and the like for the traditional GUIs may not effectively provide a user with the flexible of a pen-based computing environment.
Conventional applications programs are typically text centric. For example, traditional word processing and electronic mail programs typically requires a user to type into a keyboard and the programs typically arrange the typed text in uniform rows of across the user's screen. There is no convenient or flexible way to naturally take notes in an electronic form for a mobile user, but at the same ease the transition to a pen-based environment and provide the ability to preserve the investment in text centric applications.
Accordingly, there is a need for a flexible writing environment for a user to work with different applications.